


The other way around

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Insecure Bucky Barnes, M/M, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: After around three months later and well into a session with heavy petting – well, heavy petting for them, with jeans still on and both hard like hell – it wasn‘t the strangest thing to have Bucky pulling back suddenly. Clint got used to this part, proud of himself that he never had once moaned in disappointment when Bucky did that.





	The other way around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelbingo 2019; Square B2 - First Time

„Excuse me, come again?“

It told him a lot about Bucky that the man didn‘t even try to make a bad joke. Quite the opposite – he didn‘t even look up, face red. Clint let out a breath and heavily sat down in the chair opposite from Bucky.

„Said it could be a deal breaker.“, the other man murmured, looking younger than the maybe thirty years of his physical age – not even talking about his _actual_ age. When the other man stood up and went to the door, Clint cursed his brain for being silent so long.

„I‘m sorry. No, it‘s not… it‘s just a bit unexpected, y‘know? I mean, there are really a lot of stories about you. Probably more now than when I was young and there were really a lot of stories when I was young.“, Clint said, trying to stop the other man from leaving.

„Really, a lot. And I just thought….“

„Yeah. Sorry, I can‘t live up to that. Not worth much now, I know, but I‘m really sorry.“, Bucky murmured. He didn‘t turn around but at least he had stopped walking. Small victories, right? And then it hit him. Did Bucky really think so lowly of him?

„You know that I don‘t care, right? Not changing anything? Please tell me you know that I doesn’t matter.“, Clint pleads while walking carefully up to Bucky, standing in front of the other man. He still didn‘t look up. Clint still saw the snarl on his face. The scowl. Still, Clint would bet that he was glaring.

„Listen, I know, in this times it sounds exciting, but I looked it up, and most say no one is good the first time so I won‘t be any _good_ , either. And that it probably hurts and that the other part mostly feels awkward during it. And I don‘t need a pity fuck.“

Carefully, Clint lifted Bucky‘s chin up and was met with a defiant stare. Yep, he had been right. It seemed weird to do that to a man who was a good bit taller than himself, but well – Clint had always known that he wasn‘t the tallest.

„I fucking don‘t care that you‘re a virgin, got it? I don‘t care if you ever had a blowjob or ever gave one. If you ever gave a hand job or received one. Don‘t care who is going to be the bottom, and that‘s only _if_ you decide you‘d like to have sex with me, and even then only _if_ you decide you want penetrative sex. If not, then that‘s fine with me, too. I‘m with you because I like you. If I would be looking for a quick fuck without any strings attached, I know a few places where I can get that without any issues and with as much experience I’d like.“

Bucky looked at him, hesitantly, before looking kind of lost. Well, at least the murder glare was gone now.

„If?“, he asked and Clint tried not to curse. He let go of Bucky and went to the couch. He really didn‘t want to have this conversation standing, his knee was still too fucked up from the last mission.

„Yeah, if. There are people who just don‘t like sex or even the thought of it. But if you want to know more about it, you‘d have to ask Natasha about it. She can explain it better than me. But, please don‘t think that I would just… break up with you because of it, okay?“

„I‘d like to have sex. I think. I just don‘t know if I want to try now.“, Bucky whispered before sitting down next to Clint.

„Before… I remember pleasuring a dame with my mouth and afterward, she touched me until I came. That was really nice, but we never took it farther. And then the war came. Don‘t know if I ever did something with a guy, though. I‘m nervous, but I‘d like to try.“

Clint shrugged and leaned against his boyfriend, happy that they got that out of the way. He grabbed the PlayStation controller.

„Great. Tell me when you think you‘re ready. And until then, I‘ll just beat your ass at ego-shooters because I’m a better marksman than you.“

~*~*~

If Clint pretended that Bucky didn‘t notice when he stayed longer in the bathroom after a long session of kissing and making out, well, Clint wouldn‘t mention it. He wouldn‘t mention the nervous look on Bucky‘s face, neither the guilty looks he gave Clint after a few weeks while pulling away. And if Clint just didn‘t jerk off for a few weeks, hell, he was a grown man, Happened. Wouldn‘t be the first time and certainly not the last time.

~*~*~

After around three months later and well into a session with heavy petting – well, heavy petting for them, with jeans still on and both hard like hell – it wasn‘t the strangest thing to have Bucky pulling back suddenly. Clint got used to this part, proud of himself that he never had once moaned in disappointment when Bucky did that.

What was new was that Bucky flipped them around. Or that Bucky was looming over him, looking uncertain before clearing his throat.

„Can we… try? Just, maybe not today, but maybe the next few days?“

Clint gaped, not knowing what to do. His dick screamed _yes, sure, please, now_ , but he ignored it. 

„You sure?“

Bucky shook his head and then shrugged.

„Kind of. Still nervous. A bit excited. But mostly nervous.“, the bigger man murmured and then laid down next to Clint, obviously desperate to touch but not allowing himself to do it. Clint carefully put a hand in Bucky‘s hair and began to pet him, stroking down until he reached the shoulder and started again. Bucky inched closer.

„How do you want to try it?“

Bucky just looked confused.

„I mean, do you want to be on top, do the fucking? Or want to be the bottom? Or do you want to try blowjobs first?“, Clint clarified and smiled when Bucky almost looked relieved that Clint didn‘t ask again.

„I‘d like to bottom. Try it out. The internet makes it sound great.“

Clint chuckled and nodded.

„Yeah, we can try. I think the internet is right about that, so if you change your mind, I don‘t really mind to get fucked.“

~*~*~

Turned out _‘the next few days‘_ was almost three weeks later. First Clint had a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. and then Bucky had a mission and then some weird gooey alien thing with hands on its head decided that it wanted to eat the planet – literally _fucking eat it_.

So when Bucky moaned „Today“ when Clint was coming up for air a few seconds from kissing Bucky, his brain just shut off and he stared at his boyfriend of almost seven months. Bucky looked more uncomfortable with every added second.

 _Great, Barton, just what was needed,_ , a voice taunted in his head that sounded so much like Fury that he snapped out of it.

Bucky looked up at him with a mix of worry, nervousness, and hunger.

„If… that‘s okay for you?“, he asked uncertainly and Clint just nodded.

„Yes.“, he said after a few seconds, not even caring how desperate he sounded. „Oh my god, yes.“

Still, he couldn‘t fuck this up. He would need to ask Natasha to kill him if he did and to add to the humiliation to explain why she needed to kill him, she wouldn’t even do it. She would just kick his ass to Kenya and leave him there, calling him an idiot in every language she knew. And she knew a lot of languages.

Clint opened the night table and pulled out a condom and the lube before carefully opening Bucky‘s jeans.

„Okay, darling. Just tell me if it gets too much, yeah? Or anything hurts, yeah?“, Clint asked, waiting until Bucky nodded before sliding the jeans down, leaving several kisses on Bucky‘s chest and his stomach before throwing the jeans behind him, not surprised that Bucky went commando. Carefully, he went down from the bed and looked at the man before him.

„Aren‘t you the most beautiful thing, darling?“, Clint whispered and smiled when Bucky went beet red, looking to the side.

„Hey, no reason to hide. But god, do I love the way you‘re blushing, you wouldn‘t believe.“, Clint continued while losing his own trousers, just pushing them down with his underwear and stepping out of them. That got Bucky‘s attention. The other man sat up slightly, just looking at Clint. Now it was Clint’s turn to blush. He knew that he didn‘t look that bad for a man his age, but being looked at like he was the main course for a starving man? Entirely different thing, he decided, especially coming from a super-soldier.

„I… don‘t think that will fit.“, Bucky suddenly said, his gaze fixed on Clint‘s cock and Clint laughed lightly. He knew he was average, but it still felt nice.

„I doubt it, darling. And if we see that you won‘t like it, or that it really won’t fit, we just switch and I‘ll ride you, deal? “, Clint asked with a hopefully suggestive smirk and grinned when Bucky moaned, eyes closed. Carefully, Clint climbed back on the bed and leaned over his boyfriend to get another kiss.

„Yeah, I think we have a deal. But first, let‘s see if we can make you feel really good.“, Clint said and began to kiss his way down again, noticing the way Bucky just ripped the sheets while trying to stop himself from grabbing at Clint. He smirked and gave the other man‘s cock a quick lick from the base to the head before sucking shortly on the spongy head. A gurgles scream came out of Bucky‘s mouth and his hips shot off the bed, gagging him slightly before they landed on the bed again.

„Everything okay, darling?“, Clint asked innocently and laughed when Bucky just swatted lightly at his head.

„Again! Oh god, do that again.“

Clint shushed his boyfriend and grabbed the lube, coating his fingers until they were dripping before leaning over Bucky‘s cock, just breathing on it.

„You sure? I mean, you wanted to try…“, he began but got another swat.

„Don‘t care what I said. Past-Me was stupid, you should never listen to Past-Me. Please.“, Bucky interrupted, voice almost desperate. Clint nodded and kissed Bucky‘s thighs before going down again, just sucking slightly. Not too much, he wanted to prevent Bucky from coming too soon, from being disappointed by his first time.

The loud moan Clint received was still damn satisfying. For a few moments, he did just that, sucking lightly before he decided to move his head and pressed a finger against Bucky‘s tight entrance. A strangled sound stopped him and let him come up again.

„Okay?“, he asked, worried. Bucky was quiet for a long minute before he nodded.

„Yes, just… took me by surprise.“

„Okay, darling. Don‘t worry. I will be slow and careful, but it may still hurt a bit. If that happens, tell me. Mostly, it will just feel weird first. A bit like needing to go to the toilet. If it doesn‘t stop, also tell me, yes?“

When Bucky nodded again, Clint pressed again, deciding to not going down on Bucky again. Instead, he just wanted to see the reactions on Bucky‘s face, wanted to look for any pain.

There was just surprise when Clint‘s finger entered and a light frown, but nothing else, not a slightest speck of pleasure. Carefully, he pushed deeper and looked for the small bundle of nerves. Bucky moaned when he found it, but it sounded… off. And then the other man‘s eyes shot open.

„Stop. Stop, please, don‘t. It feels funny.“, Bucky whispered frantically, trying to pull himself up and Clint nodded, pulling his finger out carefully. Bucky‘s erection flagged even a bit.

„Not good?“, Clint asked and swallowed when Bucky just looked to the side, a few tears in the eyes.

„No. I‘m sorry.“, the other man whispered. „It felt good. What you did with your mouth.  
But… not in there.“

Clint nodded and lifted his clean hand to Bucky‘s face, turning it slightly before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

„That‘s fine, darling. As I said, we don‘t have to. You don‘t have to like it, everyone likes different things. If you‘re up for it, we can try it the other way, with me riding you. And if not, I can blow you again. Or I clean up and we cuddle if you want. You are calling the shots, I just want to please you.“

Still, Clint thought it took almost a millennia until Bucky nodded, finally looking up again.

„We… I don‘t know how to prepare you. But I‘d like to try the other way around. Show me?“

Clint grinned and scrambled up a bit more.

„Okay. But we make it like that; I‘ll prep myself this time, you just have to give me more kisses. And if you like it, I can show you the next time how to prepare me.“, Clint whispered before leaning down to kiss Bucky again, nothing chaste in it anymore. God, he could do that all day long, the rest of his life and would die as a happy man. Still, he promised something and reached around, thankful that the circus taught him to be as flexible as possible when he breached himself with two fingers, eyes falling closed, not caring that it could be a bit too fast. He really didn‘t want to stop the kissing and moaned into Bucky‘s mouth instead, which disappeared. But not too far.

„You look… it‘s good?“, Bucky asked carefully, his hand stroking Clint‘s cheek. Clint could just nod while he scissored his fingers, moaning again when he felt Bucky‘s cock getting hard again with interest.

„You look incredible, Clint.“, Bucky whispered and Clint opened his eyes and the look in Bucky‘s eyes took his breath away.

„I really like the feeling.“, Clint offered before pushing a third finger in, just to make sure, letting out a whimper. Bucky nodded, looking unsure suddenly.

„It‘s okay.“, Clint tried to reassure him. „Just like I said, everyone likes different things. More getting fucked for me that way.“

Clint pulled his fingers out of his body and coated Bucky‘s dick with the remaining lube before positioning himself above his boyfriend, who just stared at him in wonder. Clint grinned while taking Bucky‘s dick in one hand and slid himself down as fast as possible, letting out a guttural scream when brain and body registered the sudden stretch. Bucky just opened his mouth in a silent scream, eyes clamped shut, hands clamping down on Clint‘s hips. Clint just knew that he would have bruises the next day. God, he hoped they stayed a few days. Clint took a few breaths and then grabbed Bucky‘s hands.

„Letting me move, darling?“, he teased and moaned when the sudden pressure on his hands loosened and his position shifted slightly.

Bucky nodded hastily, eyes still clamped shut.

„Just… don‘t know… god, that feels good.“, Bucky babbled and moaned loudly when Clint began to raise himself up before going down again. The babbling didn‘t stop and Clint grinned when he bends down to kiss his boyfriend again.

„Feels better?“, he asked with a mischievous smirk and moaned when Bucky nodded while rising his hips tentatively.

„That‘s good. You can do that every time you feel like it.“, Clint gasped, sitting up again and started moving in earnest, trying hit his own prostate, knowing that it couldn‘t be much longer until Bucky would come, losing himself in the rhythm and Bucky‘s moans and babbling until he felt a careful touch on his cock.

„Can I touch?“, Bucky asked, pupils so much dilated that there wasn‘t any color left. Clint nodded and clamped down on Bucky when the other man began to stroke him with the same rhythm he lifted his hips slightly. Clint moaned, letting Bucky doing the last few thrusts when he felt himself coming, spurting over Bucky‘s chest and stomach. Then there was a strangled gasp from underneath him and a hard thrust and then the unmistakable feeling of someone‘s come in his ass. Clint still waited a few moments before leaning down, just putting his head down, kissing Bucky‘s collar bone, staying there.

„Wow.“, the other man murmured after a few minutes, sounding drowsy. Clint laughed slightly and moved slightly to let Bucky slip out of his body, hissing slightly. He needed to clean up. He doubted that Bucky would move the next few hours.

„Good?“, Clint asked and pressed a kiss to Bucky‘s cheek.

„Definitely. We‘re going to do that again, right?“

Clint laughed and nodded, standing up, ignoring the way sperm just began sliding down his thigh.

„Oh yes, darling. Definitely. I mean, I need to show you how to prepare me. I promised, didn‘t I?“

Bucky laughed slightly while Clint fetched a washing cloth, wetting it enough to get them at least clean enough to not stick to the sheets in the morning. When he laid down, head on Bucky‘s chest, he felt a hand petting him lightly.

„Thanks.“, Bucky murmured. „For… trying it the other way.“

„Always, darling. I meant it. I just want to please you.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvelbingo 2019](https://marvelbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
